marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 21
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * ** *** *** *** **** **** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * ** ** ** * * ** ** * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** Akkaba Nebula ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** **** ***** ****** * Items: * * * War Machine Armor * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * | Synopsis1 = It is the day before the rapture. Scarlet Witch is in bed with Wonder Man, agonizing over the results of following the Apocalypse Twin's plan. Wonder Man tries to calm her, telling her it is a good plan. The pair are interrupted by Rogue, Wolverine and Havok, who explain that thanks to mind-bonding with their future selves, they know that Eimin of the Apocalypse Twins is using her precognitive synaesthesia to trick them, setting up events so that Scarlet Witch is killed by an X-Man. Rogue reveals herself as that X-Man, then apologises, stealing Scarlet Witch's powers with a hug. Dawn. Iron Man is organizing the Avengers in an attempt to stave off Exitar the Executioner, when the assemblage is greeted by the Unity Squad, who explain that they have a plan: Rogue borrows the powers of every Avenger she can, then uses the combined power to hold back Exitar personally. She can suucceed where their forcefield plan will fail. As a show of trust, Wonder Man gives her his powers. Captain America says he is behind her, but Rogue corrects him: they are all in this together. On the Apocalypse Twin's spacecraft, Eimin and Uriel are reacting adversely to the news that Scarlet Witch is gone. Eimin's prediction that the Unity Squad's squabbles would divide them is proving untrue. Which means that Kang, their time-travelling tyrranical father figure, is moving against them. Over comms, Grim Reaper assures the Apocalypse Twins that he is enough to protect the Tachyon Dam, especially from Wasp, the predicted Avenger. He gloats that he can defeat her because she will not kill... only for Havok, Wolverine and Sunfire to step out of the shadows, saying they came in her place. At the Jean Grey School of Higher Learning, Rogue teleports into the staffroom, explaining that she needs to borrow their powers. On their ship, the Apocalypse Twins decide to respond to their unravelling plan by taking matters into their own hands. Uriel reaches for Jarnbjorn... only to discover it is not there. On the roof of Avengers Tower, Captain America walks Iron Man through the plan as it happens. Iron Man is suspicious, as Cap will not explain who gave them the plan. However, even he is impressed when Rogue catches Exitar by one foot and slows his descent. Cap says they have an ace in the hole, courtesy of Wasp and Thor. At the other foot, Wasp has arrived with their ace: Sentry, the final Horseman of Death. While monologuing about his need to kill the mutants since he is the heir of Apocalypse, he holds up Exitar's other foot. Thor appears at the stymied Exitar's neck. As the only one of the Avengers who can think on the Celestial's level, he admits that he wants to plead Earth's case, but knows it will do no good against a Celestial, whose identity is their job. So he cuts a hole in the Celestial's neck and proceeds to siphon out excess energy, using the teleport power of Mjolnir to transfer the energy to a dying star orbited by living worlds, where it will bring life and sustain existence. At the same time, Wolverine's group destroys the Apocalypse Twins' Tachyon Dam. The day is saved... ...until Kang, the source of the heroes' plan, begins his double-cross. Deathlok Abomination seemingly commits suicide by dragging Thor into the Celestial's cosmic energy. The rest of the Chronos Corps rounds up the Avengers and prepares to kill them. Kang himself uses his futuristic devices to drain the energy from the Celestial, becoming a new godlike being... | Solicit = AVENGE THE EARTH Finale! • This is it! The conclusion to an epic two years in the making and rest assured nothing will ever be the same again! • The final battle will not be with the enemy--it will be with ourselves. • In our darkest hour The Avengers Unity Squad unite entirely and the fate of the seven futures decided! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included